Bella Returns
by Twilight.Bella.best
Summary: Bella's memory's gone, the Cullens are gone but left Alice and Jasper behind. Will They be able to regain Bella's memory or is it gone for good. If Bella very dose get her memory back , how will she handle Edward running of in her time of need. Read to find out what will happen NP BXE EmXR AXJ CXE , set after New Moon , please leave review's
1. waking up

When I was little I would always wonder what it would be like to lose your memory because you would start your whole life all over again, when I was younger that sounded cool but now that I have lose part of my memory all I feel is frustrated and annoyed all the time, the pain of having people tell you this happened and that happened but you don't remember I the worst, I wish I could remember the last year of my life.

Bella's POV

Most times when I wake up its because of my annoying alarm, the thing going off in my ear over and over again till I shut it off but even then I have a chance to fall back to sleep a terrible habit I got into over the years but when I reached for my alarm this morning I wasn't there, when my arm collided with a metal thing it felt like I had just been shot in the arm as pain fobbing up and down my arm.

My eyes didn't want to open and they felt like they were stuck together with glue , the terrible beeping sound kept going on and on , won't shut up , trying to figure out where I was made me want to panic , my eyes wouldn't open , my arm is obesely broken and I want in my room.

I did the only thing I knew I still had , I opened my mouth and started to scream , I screamed till I heard people get up , I heard rushing feet in every direction , " I can't open my eyes! Where am I? Who are you?" I tried to not sound terrified but failed terribly, I felt people talking with each other and people holding me hold as I flashed about.

Then I heard it , "Baby , you're ok , please stop screaming," I was so rifled , it was my mother's voice , I knew I was safe , so I did what she said I calmed down , I stopped frashing about , I down the breathing excises I was told to do when I was little when I felt angry , they seemed to help.

I could hear people talking , well mostly whispers "What happened?" was my mother's voice, she sounded to worried and scared for me , really I didn't even know what happened , I don't even know where I am.

Then it hit me, were am I? I didn't even know , I slowly opened my eyes , they hurt so bad , the sun was shining thought the window made them worse , it made them feel like they were on fire , I turned away so quickly , I saw the people look at me , I heard movement and the next moment it was dark in the room.

I looked up and saw my mother but she was so different, her hair was no longer brown and down to her back, it was now golden blond with brown high lights and it was to her shoulders, she looked older, her clothes were different. I noticed my father was there too , I was surprised I hadn't seen my father in 3 years , he looked much older now as well , still had his almost black hair and his must ash.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, I felt frozen, everyone was looking at me, including doctors. Doctors. I'm in hospital, why was I in hospital? Had something happened? Was I in a car crash? It made my head spin.

Slowly one by one the doctors left as I just sat there on the uncomfty rock bed staring at them open mouthed like a fish out of water, my parents were total opposites, my mum she was all worry at first and ask if you're alright but then loses interest in you after 5 minutes and goes back to herself, when my father didn't really do emotion stuff but will make sure you're ok and will keep bothering you for days making sure you're ok.

I didn't know what really to say , I was too scared to know what had happened but I was also to scared not to know what had happened but soon as I got the courage to speak , dad spoke out scraping his must ash like he always did before speaking.

"Um Bells, we don't want to UN settle you or anything but we really need to know what happened and how you ended up the way you did,"

I think I may look like a crazy person , I started at them with my mouth hanging lose , I tried my best to form any word but I just couldn't my brain felt like an ice cream melting away, in the end I was able to stutter a few words free from my brain , "uu.. wha..tt d..ont you k..now,".

Know they were the once looking like fish out of water pulling chairs out to sit down , my mum just covered face in her hands while my father seemed just sad , "Bella , we don't know how you ended back in Phonics , your mother was away when you decided to leave my place in Folks."

I couldn't understand what he meant, my words just came spilling out, "what do you mean when I left you're in folks, I never came to yours me and mum have lived here with Phil for a while now, you have always lived in Folks, I haven't lived there since I was little, what day is it, what happened," I felt like I was losing my mind, I just broke and cried,.

My father came over to me and started patting my back gentle which was very surprising, "I don't remember anything," I trembled out with the tears still flowing down my face.

The next thing I heard was my mother sobbing, my father just gave me a very awkward hug.

Next thing I knew my parents had swapped places my mother was the one comforting me , I tired getting out for bed but my mother kept telling me to lie down , I didn't want to , I wanted answers .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello please let me know if you prefer this new first chapter to the original one , so leave a review and let me know what you think , thank you for reading


	2. My Missing Memory

Sitting up seemed to be struggled, I knew there was something my parents were not telling me, the looks in their eyes I remember very well from when my pet cat died, mittens was her name, my mother tried to hide it from me, telling me she ran away but I knew she didn't because she never left the house, mittens loved the house or apartment, no matter where we lived she loved it, she would never of ran away.

Sitting up became a real struggle, could feel the cast on my arm and my leg throbbing in pain, knew I shouldn't try to move so much but I hated being lead down like a baby I coat, my mother kept pushing me down every time I tried to sit up, she just kept speaking the same word every time "you not well another to be sitting up," a bunch of lies.

I stared in her eyes as she wouldn't meet mine, she just kept looking round the room, not even meting my eyes once, "what are you not telling me mum, I know there it something, I can always tell so please don't lie to me," I know I sounded despite or even begging but I truly didn't care no more because all I wanted now was the truth.

Charlie's POV

I couldn't stand seeing Bells like this, she was a stubborn child but that's what made her great, she knew we were not telling her something, something important, well I guess we was, we didn't tell her where she was found, I didn't want to remember the seen, I didn't understand why she would be there, there of all places she never truly liked Ballet because she was to clumsy for her own good, so I didn't add up what of all places she would be there.

René was not coping well with this, she never was the best for caring, she thought to much about herself, I remember what she kept saying while we were waiting for bells to wake up, she just kept going on and on "what's going to happen if she can't walk ever again, I can't be her care full time, I have a life to keep up," that women was to selfish for her own good.

The nurse peeked thought the door looking at the seen in the room , I guess she saw was a mother comforting her daughter , not a mother trying to pretended this wasn't happening, this was not her daughter in hospital again.

The nurse walked in and right up to Bella, she could see Bella trying to keep siting up, I would let her and help her but I guess the nurse had the same idea as René, because she just told Bella "Don't keep sitting up, your body it tired and you won't be able to keep straining your body like this," As she got Bella to lie down.

After she checked Belles machines and her chart, she looked at me and my ex-wife "Miss and Mr Swan can we speak to you outside for a moment?", almost whispering, but as I looked over at Bella I saw why, Bella had fallen asleep in a matter of seconds of lying down, guess she should have been lying down and not trying to strand her body like she was.

The nurse led us to the small room across the hall, the room was bright yellow walls, with chairs moved into a circle format, I guess to try make it look comfy in here, maybe even happy. We sat down and waited what felt like a year or two but a second later Belles doctor walked in , his grey hair was flying in every place were his hand keep rutherling it and his eyes looked tired , I guess that's what being a doctor on long work shifts do to you.

He sat down across from me and Rene, making eye contact with us, I knew in my stomach that whatever this doctor was about to say was not good news to us or Bella, I felt a hand interlock with mine, Rennes hand, I guess she was thinking the same thing I was, if rennet was showing some love and not being selfish, this new must be worse than I thought.

The Doctor sat up straight "Mr and Miss Swan your daughter is suffering from memory-loss better known as Amnesia. We are deeply sorry but we really don't know when or if her memories will come back. For the time being we'll see from what time period she remembers up to,"

I felt like I had been shot, I knew Bella didn't remember what happened but could she really forget more than that, could she have forgotten how old she really was or even that she had come to live with me.

"The best thing the two of you could do is, hope for the best, you could try jog her memory when we find out what time she remembers up to, you could bring in photos in and tell her story and names that she might remember."

The doctor stood up and shock are hands, he said his apologise and just left, I just wish there was something I could have done, anything.

We sat in that room , I saw Renee was in tears, her face was so red, tears dripping from her eyes, I was the normal try of person for hugs but I wrapped my arms around rennet and I left her cry , I had never seen rennet try properly in years not since her mother passed away.

It felt like years till we returned to Belles room , we just sat in the chairs , I was staring at bells sleeping , I don't know where it came from but I just blurted out "I wanted Bella to return to Folks with me," I could see René wasn't expecting that.

She sat up straight , "I guess that's the right thing to do , she doctor said if she's lost the last year or so of her memory's then we need to help get them back , that means take her back to where she was for the last year,".

That was unexpected I thought rennet would tell me no, or something, I sat there watching my broken baby girl sleep till the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello please let me know if you prefer this new first chapter to the original one so leave a review and let me know what you think , thank you for reading

Im really doing it , im re-doing chapter to make them better because I know when I started writing this I was not very good , but know im making chapters longer and understanding what im really doing in the story.

Please let me know what you think


	3. the ride back to folks

Bella's POV

(1 month later)

I am so happy, so smiley! Today is the day I get to go back home with my dad. The Hospital was a very nice place, but I think I prefer being where my friends are and at school. I really am over the moon today!

In the hospital it's very difficult to sleep. The noises at night, the running up and down outside your room, the sounds of water drip drop drip drop over and over. It's enough to drive someone insane!

Bella's Doctors POV

"Bella swan is getting out today, nurse, so please can you go check her vials before she leaves, while I talk to her parents, please."

"Yes, Doctor Nick." A small blonde nurse said from down the hall.

I dread to tell the Swans.

Behind that door are the parents of a young girl that was attacked, and nobody knows who by. They are probably scared out of their minds, and they can't ask Bella anything about what happened because she only remembers in her dreams, then when she wakes up its gone.

I opened the wooden door that slowly swung open to a room which was bright and well lit. The colour of the walls were a baby yellow and there was one small window, and 5 dark blue arm chairs with a small wooden coffee table between each one.

-  
Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.

So please leave reviews

The Swans were sitting next to each other with a scared look on there faces thinking of what I was about to say to them.

"Hello Charlie and Renee Swan. You know me, I'm doctor Nick I will be telling you about what we know about bella so far. Right, Okay.

We found out that Bella's memory loss is mainly when she comes to Folks. She remembers a few names of her friends like Mike, Jessica , Angela and a few others but in her sleep she screamed out names like Edward, Alice, Cullans and Emmet, but when people try and talk to her about them she has go idea who they are".

I could see the scared look on there faces of what I just told them. There was a moment of silence before Charlie broke it. "The names she screams she don't remember nothing about at all?" Charlie's face was full of worry and shock. "I'm afraid not."

\- 


	4. In The Small Town Called Forks

Bellas POV

The plane ride was so long, it felt like it went on and on, but really, it was only 5hours and I had Charlie next to me at all times.

He had been very overprotective of me since what happened at my old ballet studio. Still, no one knows what happened. They say that somehow a wild animal had caused the bite marks, but know one really knows except me in my dreams, that sucks.

I had been stuck in my mind for so long I didn't even notice Charlie pulling into the drive way of what must be our home. It looked really warm and comfortable, a proper family home. The neighborhood seemed to be very calm and peaceful, with only a few other houses in sight.

I started getting out of dad's car, nearly forgetting about the big piece of rock attached to my shattered leg- my cast. I got my crutches out of the car before trying to walk.

"Bella be careful not to slip, we've had enough hospital trips to last us years" Charlie snickered under his breath.

"Hahaha dad! Very funny! Sometimes you can be very mean... " I shook my head at him, he knew I was joking.

I really missed our games, or what I could remember of them.

The biggest trouble I had faced so far was getting up the stairs to my room. I mananged it in the end after almost falling and landing on my face over and over again, but what shocked me the most was my room, I remembered it. I just stood in the door way staring at the whole room, like it was a picture hanging on the wall.

As soon as I entered the room, I felt a warm happy feeling. I fell on to my bed in relief because the happiest thing just happened, all the first memories came back, like when Charlie showed me my room when I first came, I remember decorating it. It was so good to remember those memories.

-  
Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.

So please leave reviews I started to think, if it was that easy to get that memory back, maybe the rest will be easy as well?

I felt like screaming in happiness."Dad! I remember my room! I remember it!" I screamed down the stairs.

Charlie came running up the stairs, the happiest I had seen him in weeks.


	5. Getting ready for School

Bella s POV

~DREAM~

My eyes are so tired. I FEEL THE PAIN IN MY LEG and I SMELL THE DRIPPING BLOOD. My eyes feel so bad I know I m about to die. I FEEL like my whole body is on fire, and the pain is so bad. I feel Carlisle's hands on my leg trying to stop the blood from coming out; THE PAIN. Then everything goes black.

~end of dream~

I wake up screaming a name Carlisle!" One name I don t know why I m saying it - I don t know any one called Carlisle. I Feel my heart racing faster, my eyes watering, my breathing is so rushed. But I don t know why. I can t remember why I m like this. I know it s my dream, or something in that dream.

I turned my head slightly to the right to peer outside the window. The early morning sky was slightly darkened blue, the sun was dimmed through the sky. I could here the birds singing to the morning sky - it just made me happy to be home.

I decided to get up even though it was only 6:30am. I went into my cupboard looking for the clothes I would wear to my first day back at school. I had no idea, really, where I was going, who my teachers were, who was in my class or mostly anyone there since I had lost my memory, but I remember some like Mike and Angela and a few others.

I continued to look through my clothes, when I found the best outfit ever! It was a deep, dark, midnight blue with long sleeves with the shoulders bits cut out. It had hair lining around the neck, with some beading in the middle. I decided to wear it with long bootleg trousers and a pair of trainers.

I got them out and laid them on the bed before I went and had a shower.

The shower felt so nice, so warm against my smooth skin. I felt so warm. It felt like I been in the shower for hours, and as I closed my eyes I felt like I was dancing, and I could hear the tiny drip drop of the water splashing off my warm skin and onto the bottom of the shower floor.

Suddenly, my head felt so heavy, so blank. My eyes felt so tired, the tiny drip drops of the shower sounded further and further away. Then nothing.

-  
Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.

So please leave reviews 


	6. Whats happened

Narrater POV

Bella had suddenly fell to the shower floor with her head hit agense the shower wall her body sitting up start with the shower up high on the wall still splashing water on to her body her legs were crossed over each other one still in a plastic bag to keep the water form the cast. her hole body looked numb and in pain.

Charlie had just got up when he hered a ,thump! comign from Bellas room he got up from his bed wandering what was that as he aproched Bellas door to see if she was alrigth he could here the shower on and he looked worred thinking to him self out loude, "What if see has slipped in the shower i hope shes fine" he grabed the cold metel bed room door knob and opened the door he perred into Bellas room she was no were I sight.

Charlie's POV

Bella was not in her room but she had layed her clothes on her bed ready for her I steped out of her room looking at the bath room I knocked on the door quite hard asking her "Bella are you in there" No answer I started to get scared "Bella sweet hard are you in there" there still no sound only the shower I got scared I decided to get my tools and unlocked the door scred that she was hurt or worse.

When I fianlly got in there the shower curtain was pulled and when in entered I hered no screming telling me to get out I just knew some thing was wrong I had her towle in my hands ready to to cover her I pulled the curtain back quickly trowing the the town ove bella with my eyes closed I saw her sitting up agense the shower wall her eyes were closed and her skin was so pale I didn't want to touch her just in case she was dea... she stared to stir.

I was so relief that's she wasn't but she still liked injured I picked her up with both my arms holding her tight her head gently agense my chest I keeped my head up high with my eyes it felt really awkward soon as I entered her room I tried my best placing her on her bed softly her face was so empty I decided to phone Dr Cullan he knows her and she really hates hospitals I picked my mobile out my pocket started to dial his number.

I was so scares for Bella she was so pale so lifeless but I could see she was breathing.

I was waiting for someone to answer then suddenly there was a voice on the other line. "Hello Charlie what's the matter you sound very scared" Carlisle said on the most cheerful tone he had

" Carlisle do you think you can do a home visit I fou. . collapsed in the shower she looks really pale and shes really still" I was just standing there looking at Bella she still was unconscious I don't what's wrong she toke her meds last night.  
after a few seconds Carlisle began to start talking "Charlie sure I be then soon as possible just make sure shes not running a temperature and keep an eye on her breathing" Carlisle sounds wored for Bella.

after I hung up I had this twixt in my head because I knew I didn't tell him the one thing I should of that Bella dose not know who he is.

-

Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.

So please leave reviews 


	7. The Cullen's

Carlisle s POV

As I was speeding to my office my phone started to buzz in my pocket I was hoping it was Bella.

Ever since we left the Hospital we have not hared from her and Edward was so upset he s been locked in his bed room and he seems so depressed since he almost sucked the life out of Bella trying to save her life but he had the urge to stop before he killed her.

All the family has been so down lately waiting to get that one phone call from Bella but no one s hared from her Alice has not had any visions of her Emmett checked he room 2 nights ago and no one s been in there yet.

We don t even know if there was an complication's or if she has decided to live with her mom and Phil but if she decided that we would understand but we were very scared not to hear from her yet not even Charlie well I m not surprise not to hear something from Charlie because he properly blames Edward for Bella being in Hospital.

As soon as I had my tiny blue flip phone in my hand I saw the name the name I was very surprised to get a call from Charlie.

I was worried he called to tell us that Bella is staying with her mom or she is having mager surgery or he never wants us to get near her ever again.

I just decided I need to know I pressed the bright green button to let the call throw.

I heared the sound of Chalie's breathing it was very rushed ""Hello Charlie what's the matter you sound very scared" I teyd to say it in the calms tone I knew

In no time I had Edward by my side with Alice I could tell the rest was waiting for me down stairs.

I was standing there listening to Charlie s worried voice and seeing the sad expression on Alice and Edwards face I tried to keep up with Charlie and as he ended I could tell Charlie was very upset "Charlie sure I be then soon as possible just make sure she s not running a temperature and keep an eye on her breathing" I was worried what could be the cause of Bella collapsing.

As I placed the Phone in my pocket I vampire speed into my Office collecting my large doctors bag and walking out of my office I had Edward in my face he was worried I could tell her looked like he could cry if he could I saw him take a deep breath in and then he spoke.

"Carlisle I m coming with you I need to know she s ok I need to came with you and I m not taking no for a answer" he looked very serious I stared in his deep golden eyes and sighed

"Yes Edward but you need to stay out of Charlie s way he probably blames you for Bella in this state ok" Soon as I said that I saw Edward smile and nod.

As I started walking down the long wide stair case I saw my family waiting for me to tell them why Charlie was calling they all had worried sad faces and I knew Jasper was felling my sadness and I knew Esme could read me like a book.

As I landed and the bottom on the stair case I looked up "Right Edward and me are of the Bella's house Charlie found collapsed in the shower He said her body is very pale and life less but she is a live ok2 I tried my best to say that without looking like I wanted to cry.

They all looked at me Emmet stared at me for a long amount of seconds before asking "Is Bella made at us for leaving her at the Hospital" He looked up set and very down and Emmett didn t even try making a joke he hasn t ever since we got back.

I kept my eyes on him while Esme walked over to him gave him her motherly smile and hug she whispered into his ear even throw she knew we all could here "Bella will not be made at us she will always know we will never leave her for good" Esme voice was so sweet like a ice bun Emmett looked much more happy now as he sat up and moved closer to Rosalie.

As I was walking out the front door with Edward I had this terrible felling something was wrong but I just didn t know what.

-  
Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.

So please leave reviews


	8. Who are you

Bella s POV

It feels like somewhat smashed a vase in my head the pain I hurts to even try to move my head, what the hell happened to me?

I can feel the chilliness in the air I m so cold I really should close my windows at night. I keep twitching like I can t even control myself I hope it s nothing to do with me falling maybe it s to do with being so cold.

Wait what was that I can hear a voice I really should open my eyes but there so heavy it s like someone tied my eyes shut or glued shut. That voice again it s so annoying what is even saying I think its Charlie I can here couple of what he s saying "Bella please wake up please what happened to you" he sounds concerned wonder why I really can t remember what happened before this, Owe Shit! I remember I think I passed out of some think or even slipped in the shower.

Charlie must be really worried, Wait if I was in the shower and if he found me, Owe no he saw me naked, I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks I must be 50 shades of red by now owe I really don't want to open my eyes now I am hoping I'm covered right I'm going to open my eyes and I am hoping he's dose not over reacting.

Narrator's POV

Charlie was marching round the room worried about Bella hoping there was not going to be a relapse of memory lost the doctor have mentioned it to him before they left the Hospital he can t stop marching round Bella's room in worry then the doorbell went.

Charlie's POV

Ding Dong! That must be Carlisle, Charlie marched down the stairs heading to the front door as he walked he could see two figures in the door glass he looked a bit worried that he brought Edward with him as he I opened the door his worry has come true Charlie was shocked to see Edward both looking worried.

Narrators POV

Charlie cleared his throat ready to speak "Um... Hello Carlisle thank you for coming she's up stairs I wrapped her up in her covers keeping her warm her breathings been fine but she keeps twitching I don't know if she's cold or what" Charlie was fiddling with his fingers.

Carlisle pretended to clear his throat look kindly to Charlie "Sorry Charlie about Edward he was at home when you called he was to worried to stay home hope you don't mind him being here"

Charlie knew that if Edward was here it might jog Bella's memory so he just smiled and nodded

Carlisle just nodded with Edward at the same time.

Carlisle Smiled again "ok what was her temperature when you take it was it normal or over 98.6 F" looking at Charlie concerned for Bella's health

Charlie looked up " when I did it the temp was 100.6 F I knew she had a temp so I opened her window but kept her in the cover so she won t freeze" with a frown on his face nodding

Carlisle small smiled while Edward looked shocked and scared.

Edwards POV

As we approached the front door I knew some think was wrong Charlie was marching in Bella's room thinking of all the things that could be wrong with her. Carlisle thoughts were more on the over hand calm just thinking maybe she just getting a cold or not drunk another.

As Charlie approached the door his thought were saying " I can t tell Edward now he won t know what happened to Bella well not the full story I feel sorry for that boy I know that he love's Bella" I was shocked scared what Charlie meant.

Carlisle and I stepped in the house but soon as I did I could smell Bella's blood I think Carlisle did to as be tensed up as we climbed the stairs Charlie leading to Bella's room stepping in I got full whiff of that smell.

Carlisle POV

As I approached Bella unconces body I knew she was bleeding problem on the head Charlie said he think she might of hit her head on the way down. I pressed my finger tips on Bella s neck to check the paws it was steady but a bit fast. As my cold hand pressed agenise her skin her eyes lids started to flicker but soon as they were opened she said 3 words that made me full of shock.

"Who are you?"

-

-  
Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.

So please leave reviews 


	9. Confused

Bellas POV

I recognise that voice but were from? Its like on the tip of my tongue... Arrr! Why cant I just wake up and see who the hell is in my why my father is talking to my room! I cant believe he will even bring someone into to my with out my permission. And Im not even concourse. Arrr! is he serous.

My eyes feel so light not like before there so light I can see the tiny bit of light that seeking thought my eye lids.

As I slightly open my groggy eyes all I could see was patchy bits , my vishion was so blotchy.

I could hear the voices of my dad greating someone. So I do know its not just me and Charlie in the room.

As my vishion cleared I saw some thing.  
No someone. There figer was out of this world, no way they could be counted as human hes just to purfect. His skin so pale but so smothe. His smile is so golden like his very unusual eye colour.

It makes me wounder who is this tall figer blonde man? Could he be a friend of Charles? No thst seams to wrong, Charlie wouldn't bring his friends into my bedroom while I was not awake, would he? The tall blonde figer man is so young I think I could just pass out because the beautie of just his unnatural beautie. Ow no ,was he speaking to me this whole time I been speaking to my self like a crazy person?, Ow no now I can feel the heart raising in my cheeks great.

"Bella" how does he know my name?

"Who are you" I managed to get out thank god for that. He looks shocked sad in someways more then another.

Out of no wear this vioce creeps into the room.

"Bella, what do you mean who are we? You know who we are" spoke this rather looking upset boy standing in the deep corner of my bed room.

I felt rather up set that I didn't know who this rather cute gentleman was he seams so nice. Maybe I could spened some time with him some time so I could get to know him. Hopefully if he likes that Idear.

As I looked around the room I could tell its been a while since someone spoke, so it seams they are all waiting for me.

"Im sorry...?,".  
"Edward, my names Edward , home could you have forgotten?," he spoke in such an up set manner. "Im sorry Edward, I dont remember much really, I was just in accident, it corsed me to lose a lot of my memory," I tried to tell him in the best way possible without trying to be rude but really was it any of his business anyway.

As I was fiddling with the edge of the blanket. I was trying my very best to hide the tears of the edge of my eyes getting ready to fall.

I didnt really know why I was crying but when they did finally fall, I let it all out. I sat there sobbing for what seams hours, but really was out ten minutes.

When I finally looked up with my saw read eyes, I saw the sadness in every ones eyes except Edwards.

Edward was gone with out a noise.

-  
Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.

So please leave reviews 


	10. The Discovery

Bellas POV

I had no idear why but a soon as that sweet , cute boy , Edward, left it felt like my heart had been ripped right out of my very body, the pain was agsunizing if you add with the pain from my frobbing head, they pain must of show on my face because ,Charlie, looked much more worried then he did before , Edward, left.

Charlie gentle reached for my hand as a sigh of comfort, he must of knew that I felt like my whole world was collapsing on me since that very horrid day, I awoke in that hospital with literally no memory of getting there.

",Dad im fine, dont worry," I tried my very best to sound convincing but of the look on Charlie's and that tall lean Doctor I guess I wasn't successful.

As soon I snapped out of my head once agian , they doctor looked like he had been talking to me, woops, note to self stop acting like your crazy.

",Bella , Bella , hello Bella can you hear me," they young doctor kept asking me like I was stupid, I really need to get his name agian.

",Urr...yer I can hear you very well,, I just zoned out doctor?"  
",um... ok Bella and by the way my name is Carlisle,"

Carlisle , Carlisle , Carlisle that name, it cant be its him from by dreams its him!

Narratives POV

Suddenly Bella when lose in her bed, she fell right back onto her pillow.  
Charlie was the first to go to her as he was the nearest and Carlisle could not give his family and him up, but he still did work fast.

Charlie face showed so many emotions at once confusion, sadness, anger but more sadness. As he had his only daughter limply laid on him hes kept repeating her name over and over agian ",Bella , Bella sweety please wake up," every time those words escaped his trembling, lips, his deep , dark brown eyes became much more glassy.

As Carlisle was right aross from him noted down her pules and inserting an iv in to her left arm keeping her hydrated. He kept hoping she would wake up soon.

Carlisles POV As I finished inserting the iv , I told Charlie would be back in a second. I really need to get a hold of Edward ,theres a problem and he needs to be hear not for me but for Bella, I kept telling my self over and over agian .

As my phone was picking up a signail, they same thought kept coming to me.  
How did I dont know the signs of amnesia when she was concis that night at the dance studio.  
",Hello Carlisle," Edward tone was so sad, so depressed it almost broke my heart to hear it.  
",Edward you need to come back, its Bella!,"

-  
Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.

So please leave reviews 


	11. Thinking about things

Edwards POV This cant be happening, it just cant! Bella was fine when we left her at the hospital in Jacksonville, how could I be so stupid and listen to Alice when she told us we had to go, those vishions she got they were just as bad as this.  
I cant even kiss my dear Bella My Bella dosent remember me

Flash back Alice POV Vision Charlie came running into the hospital in a rush but a soon as he saw Edward his face went bright purple.  
"What the bleedy hell are you doing here!,"Charlie started to shack in anger "its your fault she was even out here!" "I want you out!" He started to get closer to Edward, Carlisle got in the middle "Charlie you dont want to do this, we came out here to talk to Bella and Bella just tripped ,like she dose, its not Edwards fault," Charlie was still really angry "if I dont see you out of this hospital Cullens in the next 5 minutes, I will place a restraining order on you so you cant come even close to folks again,"

Vishion ended

Edwards POV

What choice did I really have it was rather losing Bella for ever or for a couple of days, so I thought.  
*brushing my long , frozen , icepop finger throught my golden tangles* I could feel the pain in my frozen, dead , unbeaten heart as my true love dont even know who I am.

As I made my way throught the woods as fast as lightning, throught the tress , feeling the cold air brush agenesis ever part of my frozen skin.  
I suddenly came out of the clearance and into our meadow, the flowers were the same , as a alive as ever, the grass long string sticking out of the molest ground.

As I layed down my frozen cold skin started to sparkle like a diamond, just like my mother ring, the one I was hoping to give to my dear Bella one of these fair days.

I started to see the rain fall when my phone started to ring As I pulled it out of my pocket I noticed it was Carlisle

",Hello Carlisle," I knew my tone was so low you could rven call it depressed .

",Edward you need to come back, its Bella!,"

-  
Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.

So please leave reviews 


	12. Walking Down Memory Lane

Charlies POV

"Whats happening to her? Is she remembering who they are , 'They Cullan's', ? Dose she have a concussion? God please help me little girl, please.

I am on religious man , but darn when it comes to my little girl I will do any think to save her because, well she my little girl.

I remember like it was yesterday.

She was playing in the mud with 'Jacob', making those unpleasant looking mud pies

Flash back

"Daddy! Daddy!, look was we made" *'Bella' lifted up a sloppy, wet, muddy pile of mud placed into a old pie container*.

"Sweetie, Bells , that looks almost to good to eat" Charlie tried his best to hide the shudders of dread of what she was going to ask next, behind his wide grin he was showing to his 6 years old daughter Bella.

"Daddy? Daddy don't be so silly you cant eat it , its only pretended pie, don't be so silly." Bella told her father sternly, holding one hand with the mud pie and one hand on her small 6 years old hips.

"Yes, Bella I know you cant eat it." Charlie told Bella laughing between words , with a slight worry in his mind , of how his 6 years old acting to grown up for her age.

"But, Bella sweetie , i know what i can eat!," Charlie said to Bella with an evil smirk lying across on his face.

"Owe and whats that Charlie?" Bella tried to say sounding all grown up about it, but knowing what was coming up.

"You!," Charlie ran up to Bella , grabbing her , pulling her on her side , holding her tight , pretending to eat her tummy.

"Yum , yum ,yum!" Charlie said hold a giggly Bella to his mouth pretending to eat her

"Daddy! Da..ddy sto..p! ple..ase," Bella said in such a Young voice , trying to stop her self from giggling.

End of flash back

Charlie felt a hand pone his shoulder , that was not there before.

He realized, he must of been really deep into his memory of little Bella , to not of self it there before.

Charlie slowly looked up , his vision was blurry ,from all the un shed tears he had realized came from the memory of his Bella.

When Charlie finally looked up he saw a very blurry Carlisle , Charlie wiped away the tears that was now making it down his hot frustrated face, sniffing away the tears that was about to fall.

Charlie strutted "Sor,rry Carslie III wa..s out in my on world then,"

Carlisle's POV

Just by the look of Charlies face , he could tell he had not been sleeping so well this past month , properly been worry sick of Bella.

Charlie had big purple bags under his eyes , more wrinkles that he could remember , really Charlie looked like hes aged 10 years just in a short amount of time.

"Charlie why don't you go take a nap, you look like you could do with one" Charlie tried to say other whys "I will lets you know if Bella wakes up , shes just properly wiped out from all the trauma that's been going on , these last weeks" Carlisle tried his best to persuade Charlie.

"I could tell i had one this battle with Charlie as i saw him get up and yawning while walking out of the room"

Charlie turned slightly to Carlisle before leaving the room .

"Urr Carlisle .. thank you for being here , I really do hope Bella remembers your family, you bring her out in such happiness , i hope that will come back one of these days. I'm not saying she hasn't been happy but you know its never the same as before when she knew who you lot were", Charlie spoke to Carlisle in grate appreciation.

As charlie left the room , Edward came through the window.

"Edward what toke you so long" Carlisle huffed in frustration

-  
Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.

So please leave reviews


	13. Nightmare Of A Memory

Bella POV

Dream

I was in a gorges meadow , full with flowers , all sort of different types , they were all so beautiful.

Then suddenly 'Edward' was by they trees watching me with shinning, Amber ,eyes.

"'Edward'! Edward come and join me!," I kept asking but he wouldn't move.

I started to make my way up to him through the flowers and long grass, moving my hands in them , brushing each petal with my smooth skin.

As i came closer to 'Edward', he didn't even move or smile, it was like it wasn't even there, like i was invisible to him.

I was face to face with him.

Something didn't feel right , i don't know what but i felt a rapid shiver go down my spine.

Suddenly

it felt as my leg had just been stabbed with a thousand knifes.

I fell slowly to the ground, it was like slow moshing.

The pain it was so bad

I tried to cry out in pain but nothing came out not a single pep.

all of a sudden 'James' was there he was standing over me.

His Deadly Red eyes they kept looking at me , like I was just a peace of meant , like it was in his next meal.

I tried to scream out for help but nothing happened.

i was scared out of my wits.

Were was 'Edward'? Were was 'Alice'? Were was everyone else?

Why did i feel so alone?

James bent down to my neck, his finger gently rubbing against it.

It made me shudder rapidly , trying my best to not think what was going to happen to me.

What will they say? how will they explain what had happened to me if i died?

Would I be just one of those people who was killed my a wild animal?

I was to scared to think about that.

James suddenly pounced on me!

End of Dream

Bella a woke in her bed , shooting up in the siting persuasion, dipping in sweating from the fear of the night mare she can no longer remember, once again.

The heart felt like it was getting ready to pounce out of her chest, it was beating to fast.

She didn't even realized her breathing was becoming to fast for the poor lungs to handle.

Her lungs stated to burn , it felt as there was a fire in her chest.

it felt as she was not getting enough air into her lungs when she knew she was.

"Bella!, Bella! , Bella sweetie look at me , you need to calm down your breathing can you do that for me," She heard that voice.

She could not trace were it was coming from , her vision was to blurry, her head was spinning and spinning.

She felt someone lift up her hand , there temperature was freezing it made her shudder.

She felt her hand on someones chest , she could feel the way they were breathing.

"In , out ..in ,...out " It suddenly droned on me , that i was following the person and there breathing.

"God , I feel so embarrassed , i can feel my face heat up ,going bright pink" i kept thinking to my self.

My vision finally cleared up enough ,my head stopped spinning, it stopped feeling of fire in my chest.

I looked at were my hand was , it was still placed on someones chest.

I snapped removed it away , feeling my face getting hotter.

"uurrr ... sorry about that," I stetted out , still looking downwards to my purple covers.

I felt someones finger lifting up my sweaty chin , moving my face up wards to look at they unknown person.

I saw the cute blonde hair man , the one with the very pain skin and the very unusual eye colored. With him was they other boy with the silky bronze hair and the gentle eyes and the kind looking face.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about," The man spoke with such kind words.

"Bella do you remember me , from earlier , when we met?" He asked the one question i knew i could answer with out even having to think about .

Who could forget about them.

I was able to squeak out "Ye.s I . "

"ur I water .se" I tried to say with out sounding like a house mouse.

The hot bronze hair guy , I think his name was 'Edward' was gone in a second after i asked.

The cute doctor I think was called 'Carlisle' shone a bright light into my eyes, i tried to force it away.

"Please .. ..t" I tired my best to squeak out.

"Sorry Bella , just needed to check , its one main rule for a doctor" ' ' laughed.

Suddenly Edward returned with my drink of water but also with Charlie.

-  
Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.

So please leave reviews 


	14. Meeting New People

Bella's POV

I struggled to push my back up against the head bored to stay sitting up, till I felt a cold hand on my back and my pillows helping me lean against the head bored and pillows.

I could tell my the smile on 'Charlie's' face and the sleep dust from his eyes, that he finally got some real sleep, i was happy about that , id been worried latly, because i knew he was not sleeping properly , just by the look of him.

As 'Edward' passed me the glass of water , I toke sniff in , he smelt amazing the best thing i had ever smelt, which was really unreel for a teen boy to smell like , most teen boys smell of junk food and very bad, stale. sweat and beo but no not 'Edward' he smelt like a summers breeze.

When 'Edward' went back , I felt different , it was like I just lost something that belong inside me. Like a peace of my heart was missing. "Bella you sound like a mental case. Get a grip" I told my self.

When i finally snapped out of my say dream, I could tell i'd been been talking to my self to much once again. They were all looking at her like I'd just feel a sleep with her eyes wide open.

I could feel my cheeks going warmer by the second ,I beet i looked like a red tomato. I feel so embarrassed.

Crap! did they see me smelling 'Edward', URR i feel so dumb right now.

I tried my best to hide my face from my father and they guest in are home , I felt like I was an animal but on show at they carnival.

Suddenly I felt the warm arms on my father being wrapped around me, it made me feel safe and I tried my best to not let my tears fall, but as I felt 'Charlie' wiping then away with his thumb, I could tell once again i didn't do a very good job of stopping them.

I felt like hours , with me sobbing into my father chest , everything that had happened over the last couple of month's had just been weighting me down all this time ,It felt as they package just got to much and exploded and the result of tears of me not being able to hold my self together no longer.

I must of feel a sleep at some time, because the next thing i remember is getting shaken awake by 'Charlie' asking if i like some food, which i said yes to because crying dose bring the appetite.

I tried my best to stand up on my own, but my legs were having none of it and were being to weak fro me to even lean on , so thanks to the great father of the year i was being carried down the stairs while i hided my face into my fathers warm shirt.

Soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs I heard two female voices that I remembered but could not place a face or name to it, it was starting to frustrate me , I think 'Charlie' could tell because he brought me into they kitchen i was being sat down on one of the dining room chairs.

At first all i could see was the back of someone and there voice , but could not tell were the other voice was coming from.

I decided to speaking up would be my best choice "Umm ... Hello ..Umm whats your name" I tried my best to say with out sounding like a idiot.

The lady turned round, and wow I mean wow she was gorgeous , she had long brown hair , shiny and silky , her eyes were bright Amber , like the colour you see in a hard sweet toffee , her hole body was so un humanly un normal beautiful and with the very pale skin.

"Hello 'Bella' , I'm 'Esme' , we have meet before sweetie but I guess you wouldn't remember , I was terrible saddened to hear to what had happened , well I am just glad your back home safe and sound, i think we all are really," She spoke to me in such a motherly tone.

Charlie never mentioned he had a girl friend , I through he would of told me.

"Dad! Why didn't you tell me you had a girl friend," I was trying my best to sound pleased about this.

After my last word was spoken , all i could here was a huge amount of laughter , some that sounded like bells and one that sounded like bear which I'm guessing is dad.

My face was going bright red once again, I felt my eyes straight to burn once again just thinking of people laughing about me , even worse hearing it , even worse hearing from your own father.

I tried my best to get up , I guess I got up to quickly because I fell straight to the floor and it hurt like a Bit**h.

Suddenly all the laughs stop at the same time as I feel.

Next thing i knew 'Charlie' was helping up of the floor and in the chair i was just sat in less then 10 seconds ago.

"'Bella', honey , we weren't laughing at you , just the thought of it," I knew 'Charlie' was trying his best to make me feel better but the thought of me acting so silly, thinking they were laughing at me make me blush 50 shades of pink.

"Okay dad," I tried to let him know i was alright and to stop worrying now , but I think he was just hovering still thinking i was going to burst into tears any second.

As I looked round the room I saw there was someone new in they kitchen.

This girl was about the same age as me , give or take a few months, she was really existed about something , she looked like she was going to wet herself any seconds , hopping around like that . She had spiky black hair and the same skin , eyes and un humaily beautiful as they woman.

"Why is she looking at me like that? Is she special need , or something?" "Ow , Shit! I been staring at her this hole time, that properly why shes looking at me like that , ha she's properly thinking the same thing as I was about her " I thought to my self.

As I was about to speak to the pixie , she came bouncing over to me like a bouncy ball.

"HIIMALICEIKNOWWHEREGOINGTOBETHEBESTOFFRIENDS" she said all in one place, "Ha I think I'm going to like her, threes something different about her that I like"

I put my hands out before she could hug me to my death.

"Hello I'm Bella, now do you mind telling me what you said again but a slower please" I said trying to be calm with her just in case she is special need.

She toke a deep breath in

"Hi I'm 'Alice' i know were going to be the best of friends" Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Yer I'm going to like this girl"

Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.

So please leave reviews 


	15. Reading Thoughts

Edwards POV

As I was passing 'Bella' the glass of water , she smelt my hair, just like the normal 'Bella' would , God It felt so good, so normal. It also crushed my dead heart because it just reminded me even more that she doesn't know me as her boy friend , no! She knows me as the doctors son.

It makes me so angry , but i know i have to keep my anger in side me still were home , i really don't want sweet 'Bella' to think of me as a teen boy with anger problems , who lashes out for no reason, Now that would be bad.

'Bella's' face was so blank after smelling my hair , it was like she froze in time to normal people, but i knew that was My 'Bella's' thinking face,

I felt my dead heart twinge , knowing i would never know what shes thinking , no matter how hard I tried.

I tried to concentrate on peoples minds round the room

'Chalies'

"My sweet girl , whats wrong with her , she looks like she frozen in time . Why cant 'Bella' just have a normal life like her friends do, shes never had a normal life , i just wished she could for once.

'Carlisle''

"Bella Doesn't have a temperature no more , that's good, I remember that face , shes thinking , i wonder what shes thinking about , huff , i guess we will never know what goes on in the wonder mind on 'Bella Swan'.

Unknown

"...most teen boys smell of junk food and very bad, stale. sweat and beo but no not 'Edward' he smelt like a summers breeze."

I felt my self freeze , just freeze

Was that , no , it couldn't of been.

If i was human , i would be sweating buckets at the moment.

"'Carlisle' , 'Carlisle' , i.. heard her thoughts, i heard Bella thoughts" I was speaking to fast for Humans to hear so i know known of them herd except Carslie.

'Carlisle' face , was frozen in shock of what i had just said.

"um 'Charlie' I got to go i have to go to the hospital know, I will phone later to check up on 'Bella' ok" Carslie spoke i such a formal manner even through of what i had just told him.

"Ow um .. Sorry ''Carlisle'' , i um must of spaced out , yer that's fine , thank you so much for coming over," 'Charlie was fiddling with him hands like he was nerves "Um.. 'Carlisle' .. um do you think you could send maybe the girls over .. you know to maybe help jog Bella memory a bit,".

I felt sorry for Charlie then , he is stressed out about me dating 'Bella', now , he wants her to remember.

"'Charlie' , i will do just that , I'm sure 'Esma' will be delighted to come and make some real food for you , i knew 'Bella' cooked a lot but really i want her to rest all she can today, I will send 'Alice' over as well do cheer up Bella as well,"

'Carlisle'' walked over to 'Charlie' and lightly pulled him into a hug.

I could see 'Charlies' figure snaking but no sound came sound of him , he was crying silently into 'Carlisle'' shoulder, i was amazed the impact 'Caslie' had on people some times , i really never of through of him to be able to brake 'Charlies' shell.

"Umm *Sniff* I'm sorry about a 'Carlisle'' , I didn't mean for that to happen" 'Charlie' stunted out and turning a slight shade of pink in embarrassment.

"'Charlie' don't worry about it , some times its the best thing to let it out and not very it all bundle up , it just makes it worse , so please don't be sorry about it,"'Carlisle' lightly patted 'Charlie' on the shoulder.

* * * *  
In the car , it was silent , because 'Caslie' already knew he didn't have to call up to tell 'Alice' because as soon as we left the house i got a test saying,

'Alice'

Hey 'Eddie'

I already seen what 'Charlie' asked, and yer were on are way now , 'Esma' said to tell you " Every thing going to be alright".

I have also seen about 'Bella' , I promise you i never knew about it , i didn't see any thing after we left , i guess the reason for that is 'Bellas' memory.

I'm sorry 'Eddie' for not seeing this.

Luv u , i already seen that 'Bella' and me are still going to be best friends ok.

so cheer up

love you xxxxx 'Alice'.

After ready that , i was having hope that maybe 'Bella' will be fine , and that one of these days she will remember me and the family.

Suddenly we stooped, I snapped out of my head looked around , we were out side the hospital, i was crustiest of what we were doing here , i thought we might of gone back home to discuss the situation.

"'Carlisle' ,what are we doing here,"

Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.

So please leave reviews


	16. Alice's order's

Bellas POV

"So Alice do you want to come shopping with me one day , I really need some more clothes all mine are too big for me and I really need some new ones before I straight school, again,"

**I hate shopping but if I had someone as chirpy as Alice with me im sure it won't be too bad.**

As soon as those small little words left my mouth I think I was starting to regret them , Alice sighted to jump up and down like a tiny little pixie on crack , it was so funny but also really scary.

"Alice calm down its just shopping"

"Just shopping! did you just say , just shopping!" Alice was really frightening me with the way she was acting like I just committed a murder.

Bella lowered her hand on to the jumping Alice trying to stop her from going through the roof, calm her down. Suddenly Alice grabbed hold of Bella arm and started to drag her to the front door.

"Alice Stop!"

Alice abruptly stopped and turned round looking shocked at my rayed voice.

"Alice look im can't go now," I looked down at my bed time shorts and vest, I felt my checks turn to a burning hot red as the blush came to my face, I looked up again hoping Alice would have got the hint what I meant.

Alice's still looked too excited for my liking and you could see her vibrating in some excitement.

"Alice, why are you always vibrating in existent?"

"Because, Bella, this means Barbie Bella time," Alice started clapping her hands like a one of those toy monkeys with simples attached to their hands.

Alice dragged me to my bed room without a notice of my serious annoyed face, I hate being dressed up like im a Barbie fool, what she going to do next get her plastic brush caught in my hair and cut it out.

As I walked in my room , following Alice , a towel was thrown at me and caught me of guard , I slipped on something and tumbled to the floor , I was waiting for the impact of the hard wooden floor but it never came.

As I opened my eyes I saw Alice was holding me up, only slightly away from the floor, **it confused me how someone as small as her could of caught me.**

**I shrugged it off, thinking it probably because I have lost Wight lately so I probably fill light as a feather.**

I suddenly realised Alice was still holding me up as I spaced out looking like a total freak of nature.

I got myself in an upright position, brushing myself down, it was suddenly really awkward in the room.

"Umm...uur" I couldn't think properly no more, I could feel my cheeks heating up "Thanks Alice ... for umm catching me,"

Alice didn't seem fazed what happened still smiling.

"It's alright Bella we all have those wobble times, Now! Go put that bag over your cares so It doesn't get wet and have a shower, and this time don't slip," Alice seamed stern but joking at the same time it made me feel happy I meet her , she's so different from people I normally know.

I made my way to the bath room, with my crutches and towel hobbling along. Following Alice's orders.


	17. 2nd Memory

Alice POV

"So Bella how do you like my car" I hoped my baby Porsche would jog that little brain of my sister's.

"Wow Alice, this car it so... expensive, how can u afford it"

Bella's face started turning a bright shape of pink just like always, embossed of asking a simple question, least somethings will next change.

"Bella , my parents are rich but we don't let it get in are way or make it control us , any way I got this as 17th birthday prescient and I love it , My Porsche is my baby," I could tell Bella was a bit wired out by me calling my car a baby.

As we drove to Port Angles, it started to rain, as I predicted. I heard Bella huff about the rain, I decided to lighten her mood by putting some debssey on the radio in the car.

Bella looked surprised when it started playing and she had the same look in her eyes when have vision, this should be good, hope she remembers something.

Bella POV

Alice was being really nice taking me out on a shopping trip, but as they sky started to get darker it started to tip down , it was just typical , the same weather as always , nothing really changes here dose it? I reached in my pocket about to pull out my mp3 to listen to some of my music when Alice puts her radio on. The music starts to play when suddenly the sensory changes and im not in the car no more.

Me and Edward was say on black leather sofa made for two , sitting cross legged , listening to dubssey , in a beautiful room , where most of the walls were like large windows , so beautiful you would see everything for it. The room was filled will racks of music filled to brim. Edward was smiling and he looked so cute in his navy blue skirt, with his sleeves rolled up. Suddenly everything started to drown out, the music, Edwards's voice and my vision started to blur.

I was back in the car with Alice looking at me, like she knew I just remembered something, how could see know? Did I black out? Faint? Ow no I feel so embarrassed, I could feel my checks and my whole face heat up in a cherry red blush.

Alice looked ready to burst in existent , she reminds so much of my nab ours dog at phoenix , she was a small chwawa called Pixie and when she was excited she would jump up and down , making a sqwekey barking Nosie that would make you laugh forever.

"Bella, Bella, earth to Bella, you there Bella, you Bella snap out of your what so ever day dream, tell me did you remember something?"

She was so funny, I started to laugh, aww I made her pout, I should explain before she goes and tells on me.

"Yes Alice, I remembered something, I think it was the music that did it really."

"So... are you going to keep me waiting all day, or are you going to tell me what you remembered"

"Ow yer sorry Alice"

"Tell me!"

"I remembered that I and Edward was say on black leather sofa made for two, sitting cross legged, listening to dubssey, in a beautiful room, where most of the walls were like large windows, so beautiful you would see everything for it. The room was filled will racks of music filled to brim."

Alice was smiling so big, it looked as her face was about to fall right of and I will be the one to blame, I could actually pitcher it, ow my god Im so in sane.

"Alice, before my accident, was Edward and I close, as I mean were we friends?"

"Yer you two where really close, inseparable really,"

It was quiet the rest of the way to Port Angles , I just kept going over what Alice said in my mind , really how close was Edward and I , because when he saw me today , It seemed he hated me.

Next time I see him im going to get answers for him.

* * *

_**Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.**_

_**So please leave reviews **_


	18. Fun and Games

Belles POV My arms feel like they were about to fall right off. Alice shopped 5 hours straight, non-shop, I really don t know how I m ever going to be able to put up with her ever again if she asked to go shopping with me. I reached to the top of the stairs while carrying 8 very heavy bags full of clothes and hair products and some other random girl stuff, Alice made me get, even throw I hate getting gifts in the ned I let her pay, utterly the only reason I gave in because she promised not to take e shopping for a hole month.  
I stepped into my room with a thud from the shopping bags as they fall to the floor , all know I wanted to do now is have a nice hot relaxing bath and get ready for bed.  
Narrators POV

Bella made her way into the bathroom to straight running her warm bath, she remembered Alice had brought her some fragrant strawberry bubble bath and shampoo and conditioner, Bella made her way back into her room to get them to use. Bella screamed to the top of her lung when she stepped in her bedroom, she could a mysteries figure by the open window, but she was un able to get a good look and the person before they disappeared like the wind.

Charlie ran up the stairs with his baseball bat in hand What happened , what was the screaming about bells he said in rushed, out of breath tone.

Bella quickly swelled round, almost falling to her feel, she was surprised to see Charlie there, she thought he was going to be working the late shift tonight, Dad don t scare me like that, you make me jump out of my skin, what are you doing home, I thought u where support to be working tonight She tried to cover up what just happened, because she had this feeling somewhere in her not to say any think, like its normal.

Bella, don t change the subject, why scream like that? what happened? Was someone in here? Charlie stated to look round the room, under the bed and in the corset and out the window, Bella couldn t respite laughing at the way he was acting, like dative gadget.

Dad I m fine, I walked in here the light was off and I thought I saw something my window but when I turned the light on, nothing there, I must be seeing things, or could have been a cat. Charlie looked relieved to hear that, he really didn t want to hear she hurt herself or something, because her doctor in Phoenix said injuries with just set her back and might cause them to have to wait longer for her memory to come back.

Ok Bella, why don t you just get back to what you were doing, also stop laughing at me or someone might end up taking the bins out this week, Not fun Charlie , because from what I heard from a little birdy , I normally do it any way, Bella enjoyed they times where her and her father can just act like children with each other and make still little jokes.  
ok ok, Bella I ll let you win this round, but next time I will surly win Charlie left the room to go down stairs, Bella got her bubble bath and supplies and went back to the bath room for her warm bath before bed.

* * *

_**Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.**_

_**So please leave reviews**_


	19. Time for school

Bella's POV

I played in my bed after I woke up this morning, just staring at the sealing, thinning, wondering, what was my life like before the accident? Well I know part of it already but I keep thinking, was II a liked person at school? Was I a bad girl? Did I always do as I was told? There are so many UN answered questions.

I turned to look at clock , it said 7:06 , wow it's been a hour already and it was still raining outside pretty heavy , I guess that Fork's for you, the rainy , drewery weather , no sun , no shine.

It was my first day back at school today and to be truthful , I am freaking out , Dr Cullen has prescribed me some anxiety tablets just to calm my nerve's because after to accident I have become really jumpy round people , so I guess that lucky , I don't have to feel so cornered all day.

Bella pulled her cover back and stood up to stretch, hearing her bones click making the wince at the horrid clicking sound of her bones and made her was to the bathroom knowing Charlie was at work already, after having a 2 week off because of her he said he needed to get back to work and sort out the things he left.

When I stepped into the nice calming hot shower , it hit me like a tone of rocks but almost straight away I felt like my body was melting of the relax sunspace the hot water gave her, slowly putting the shampoo and conditioner in being carful of the scalp and the bruises on her body as she washed herself.

I made my way down stairs all dressed for school in a dark blue long sleeve top and my baggy black jeans , I got while I was with Alice on are shopping trip. I was almost to the bottom of the steps when I suddenly missed a step and fell down 3 steps tumbled down lucky I missed my head.

I was in faze at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing my arm where I knew I will have a new bruises soon, I grabbed hold of the corner of the small table my the door and used it to help lift myself up and made my way to the kitchen, first thing I knew I needed to do was take y anti-anxiety tablet and get some pain killer for my throbbing arm and butt.

I looked at the time and saw if I didn't leave now I was going to be late and that was not going to look good on my first day back , I grabbed a breakfast bar and my school bag , rushed out into the spitting rain and made my way to my old cherry pickup truck.

I got it started without any trouble and made my way down the road , turning down corners and looking at the town as I made my way to school , the town looked old and warn out like every think else in the place.

The school was not a hard building to spot with the large sign just at front , the parcen lot was packed with cars and teens , enjoying life and not worrying about the drizzle of rain at all , I guess they are used to it , most of them must have lived here all there life and don't know much difference.

I parked in the first row , right in front of the school , s I didn't ned to walk far because I didn't realised this before but my ankle is killing , I just hope I haven't done too much damage to it , least I can still walk on it but it just meant that I was be more clumsy then normal.

I stepped out of the truck, everyone was looking at me, it was creepy being the centre of attention, I didn't like it one bit. I made my way in the school, limping slightly to keep the pain of the ankle, to the office, it was hard to find but I just followed the sign that showed itself and in the end I made it there.

The office looked old, the once clean white wallpaper, was now yellow, old and peeling away. There was a few chairs next to a door which I guess if the principal's office and a desk there say a nice looking old lady with grey curly hair and too much make up on, she was reading an old looking novel that I have read millions of times, Whither heights.

I walked up to the desk and stood there smiling trying to get her attention, not wanting to be too rude and disrupting her from her book.

"Umm...I'm Bella Swan, umm, I need my time table" I stuttered out, trying my best to spit my words out.

She looked up at me, shocked to see me, I guess she didn't realised I even entered the office.

"Ow, yes Bella welcome back , we were all so worried when we heard about your horrid accident , well yes here is every think you will need , a map just in case you can't remember the school as well, hear is your time table". She was talking really slowly like I was a dumb person.

I stood there smiling, "Thank you"

I made my way to the corridor with every think I needed to start the day, well school here I come.

* * *

_**Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.**_

_**So please leave reviews**_


	20. Goodbye 'My Bella'

Edwards POV

"Alice what did she talk about with you , you know when you went shopping , did she remember anything" I know I sounded desperate ,but I need My Bella to remember me , she's my world , she is what make living as a monster bearable, Belles my Juliet.

I could hear everyone's pity comments in there heads, sometime having super hearing and riding minds is not the best thing, you can never have private convocations and I can hear people secrets being stuffed in my face.

I could see Alice has some good knew because she was prettily jumping when she came home from their shopping trip.

"Edward! She remembers the music you who shared , Dubcsay , she asked if you two were close before her accident , she looked so confused and so happy at the same time it was so heart breaking so witness , she will be are Bella again but we just need to keep our heads up"

Alice looked so happy to have her best friend back, Emmett and Jasper were still out and in bringing in her shopping me from her car, and I can just pitcher how Belles room looks like now.

Alice kept thinking of these moments when her and Bella was shopping and how Bella kept turning away when blushing and arguing about letting Alice buy her things , she was so like my Bella but at the same time different.

The time said it was 11pm I decided that it was alright for me to go watch Bella sleep. I made my way down stairs.

"Hey Eddie! You going to stork Bella again" Emmett boomed laughing, making the house shake. He was laughing so hard he fell of the sofa and on to the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Emmett you really surprise me how stupid you get every day".

Soon as I was out the house I started to run to make it faster, I got to Bella window I could hear she was still awake but in the shower and Charlie is not home yet, I stepped into her room and just breathed in her sent but I was caught of guard when she stepped into her room and I jumped out her window but she started to scream and Charlie came up with his gun, I ran into the woods outside her house.

It feels like my heart broken sometimes that I can't go to Bella no more when she scared or protect her or even snuggle with her and sing her lullaby to her no more. I waited an hour or two and made it back to her house, I could hear her breathing was very calm and slow meaning she was asleep.

I got her window and stepped into her room, I just stood there looking at my angle and watching her sleep, how peaceful she looks.

It makes me think that maybe, maybe it would be better if she doesn't remember, maybe I should go to Alaska and visit the Denali's because maybe it would better to let her a=have a chance at a no mail life.

I crept close to her and placed myself next to her and started to stroke her soft grouse brown hair and started to hum the lullaby , she moved closer and leant on me and said something out of the blue , the voice and the name I just wish to hear her say when she is awake "Edward" .

I got up slowly and went to leave, I used super speed to get to the woods, I turned round to look at her house "Goodbye Bella, I hope this is the right decision, and the best one for you".

* * *

_**Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.**_

_**So please leave reviews**_


	21. The decision

**Hello readers , well in this chapter I got a surprise for you , you're going to love it , well we are going into Alice's POV, ok so don't forget to leave me a review after reading. Thanks.**

Alice's POV

Jazzy had finally let me paint his nails , it take some persuading but I can always get around it and get what I want , I stroked the lime green paint on top of the 1st coat with brush lightly , suddenly, I felt my self being sucked into another vision.

I could not believe what Edward was doing, that boy is always thinking he's doing to right thing, thinking he's being selfless when he's being more selfish than ever. Poor Bella , however is she support to get her memory back when Edwards trying to run off , over 75% of the memory's she's lost included him in it so how is she support to get them back when the main person from those memories are missing.

I self myself regain control on what was around me , Jasper my perfect husband was just sat there waiting to find out what the vision was about , it's crazy how normal this all seems but if a human ever found out they would have gone crazy by now trying to live with these visions .

My favourite lime green nail vanish had ruined the bran new peril white rug Esme had got me as a anniversary present , I knew that was not coming out , I guess I could donate it to a good cause and just get another one.

I could hear Edward running thought the wood at the back of the house, I could not belle him, if he thinks he can just decide this without consulting any one of us first, he has another thing coming.

I made a leap out my open bedroom window and into the woods , I could hear Edwards feet going west , he must be hunting , I could see him thought the clearing in the trees , I take my chance and pounced on him.

He went down with a thud and me on top of him.

"What the hell Alice! Why in god's name earth would you pounce on a hunting vampire? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I was pissed and all I was easy was red.

Hammering my fist into him, screaming at the top of my voice, "How could you think so much of yourself and so less of Bella, Belles your soul mate, your zing, your soon to be wife, don't you denim any of them Edward I see all, I have seen it all and I have seen your decision of ruining her life," I screamed at him and by this time the whole family had same out to see what the commotion was about.

I could feel Jasper using his gift, he calmed me down, grabbed my west and held me of Edward.

I could see Carlisle did not look happy at either of us but mostly towards Edward after hearing what I had to say.

"Edward is this true what Alice saw? Have you really made the dish ion to leave Bella, to leave Forks," Good old Carlisle always keeping his cool , even at his most angry of times , he would stay calm and collected and speak things out in a calm manner.

Edward stood up and looked Carlisle in the eyes , "Yes , I made the decision that we all leave as a family , leave Bella to have new start , maybe this is what was meant to happen , maybe Bella was just not support to be round vampires , maybe that's why she lost her memory of us , just think about it , she can have a husband and children , grow old with him and be able to die, I want what's best for Bella," Edward seamed so calm but I could see this deskin of his was taking him up in side.

Carlisle started to paste round the wood thinking, his eyes looked narrow and he kept rubbing his chin like you would if you had a beefed.

Suddenly I was sucked into my vision, I couldn't believe it Carlisle is going along with Edwards stopped plan, Carlisle decided maybe it would do some good to Bella if we leave for a couple of months and Maye before we come back to folds we check how she doing and if her life good and she ok,, then we shall not return.

I was Shocked to say and pissing of as Carlisle as well

"That's your choice not mine Carlisle and I and Jasper will be staying here, if you decided to leave,"

I could see the shocked faces of all my family members that I will be staying here no matter what,

"That's fine Alice, you and jasper can keep an eye on Bella and keep us up to date on things that are going on here and like I said we will return, but I just think maybe we all need a break and give Bella time to try sink into a normal human life and we will see how it turns out,"

I'm shocked I couldn't belle are family was going to separate ways.

**Well Hello, I hope you liked this Chapter and yer I know shocker I know, well you will have to wait and see what will append. Omg also 2 chapter in 2 days, yer well because I have been leaving months sometimes I thought you deserved the extra chapter this week well also I was bored, please remember to leave reviews. I always love to hear from you, thanks for reading.**


	22. The Horrid teacher

Belles POV

The map I was handed at the front desk, did no use truthfully , to me it looked like a big bunch of scribbles on a pieces of paper and it made it no less harder to get around this maze they call a school. Every building just looked the same , they were all painted the same dull , greyed green and they all had this identical smell to them ,like a cold , wet towel you forgot to put down to wash the day before.

I made my way into building A , were it says on my timetable I should have Literature first , in class room L23 , I kept my head down and my hood up as I made it thought the bust corridor , but somehow I manged once again , to fall flat on my face by timbering over thin air.

I could feel a nasty headack come on from the hit to the floor , everything around me was very blurry and I could only make out certain shapes around me , lucky for me I fell into a corner so most people were just walking by not thinking much of my fall.

I say in the corner of the corridor till I could make every think out in to plan site again , Which was a relief when my vision did come back to normal , least that's a good sight I didn't have a concussion.

I just sat there watching the students walk by, catching my breath, I could feel a stinging in my left wrist and lucky I didn't re-break my leg, now that would have been a disaster.

When I finally came out of my head I realised the corridors were almost completely empty , I pushed myself back up with my right hand , I wobbled a bit when I finally stood up but caught myself on the locker next to me.

I knew I was going to be late to Literature so I sprinted down the corridor to find room L23 and it was completely full and the teacher was already talking intron of the class , 'it always happens to me'. I slowly opened the door, the whole class stooped and stared at me and the teacher, Mrs Millberry stood there with her hands on her hips and that hatred look in her eyes.

I stammered out "I'm sor..ry i.m lat.e Miss," I knew I was properly going to have detention, Mrs Millberry didn't care why you're late and if you're late there no excuses no matter what, she was one of the most up-tight teachers in this school, well that's what I heard from Alice when we're shopping.

She slowly made her way over to me, till she was standing right in my face, she bent down to look me in the eyes, I could smell her morning coffee on her breath, as she shouted "Why are you late to my lesson Isabella!, just because it's your first day back at school, doesn't mean you can do what you want! Dentation at lunch time for the rest of the week!" she screamed at me.

She slowly made her way back to the front of the class , pulling her blouse down , to show more cleavage and stood up straight , "Go sit right at the back! Isabella! If you can for the rest of the year not distract my class,"

I made my way slowly over the back of the class room , I could feel everyone's eyes barring dead into me , I felt sick , I knew this day was not going to get any better. I sat down at the only rust old desk in the class room, the one with the squeaky chair.

For the rest of the class I made sure I didn't make a sound, unless asked a question. When the bell went , I felt like a ton of bricks were lifted of my shoulders ,I grabbed my bag and ran for the door and soon as I made into the nearest bathrooms , I sat on the toilets and let the tears slip out of my eyes , I felt humiliated.

I sat on the toilet and curled my legs into myself , I knew I had a free period now , so I sat like that will I heard someone come in the girl bathroom, I quit it so I was left alone, but I know who those Purple pumps belonged to.

I ran out of the stool and I ran into Alice, I knew it was wrong of me to just run up to someone and hug them and cry but she is the only one I knew here and I felt like an outcast, she is my only friends.

I felt her rubbing my back as I cried and hush me , it felt like forever till I stopped but as soon as I did I pulled away from Alice , I felt silly for doing what I did "Sorry Alice" She cut me off before I could say any more ,"Bella you have nothing to be sorry for , I heard what happened from Angela and her boyfriend Ben said he saw you fall on your way to class, he said to tell you he was sorry he didn't stop to help , he was in a rush he was late to catch the bus for the field trip. Mrs Millberry shouldn't have been such a Bitch!"

I looked at my shoes, not really knowing what to say to that, I looked up and I saw my reflection in the bathroom mirror, I looked like a right mess, my eyes were swallow and red, same with my nose, I could think of only on =e thing I could do to repay Alice for being kind for putting up with me being a baby, that is letting her do my makeup.

I looked at Alice, "Alice, I was wondering, you know I look like a right mess now, do u want to do give me a makeover?" I think my ear drums just popped, Alice's squilled in delight , it reminded me of the video I saw last night of a baby who got a new toy , it amazed me how she just starts to pull out the whole bag that's full of school books an makeup.

I felt my self being dragged to the toilet seat as Alice starts to prepare the makeup, It felt nice to have someone with me, it felt right.

-  
Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.

So please leave reviews


	23. The Horrid teacher (Alice's POV)

Alice POV

Mr Dixon was blabbering on about the civil war once again for the fourth time this week , he never shuts up about this great , great , great , and even greater gran father who was a solder in the war , if vampires could get headcams I think I would have a horrid one right now.

I looked over to Jasper, he seems to locked into every word that was coming out of Mr Dixon's mouth, even though us vampire have got identical memory's, we can remember everything we hear, Jasper never gets tired of hearing about the civil war even if he sheared the story over and over again, I guess that's what I get being married to a history nerd but I love him.

Suddenly I was sucked into a vision of Bella she had tripped on her way to class , when she got there late Mrs Millberry humiliated her in front of the hole class and gave her detention for the rest of the week , I could see that Bella had decided to spend her free period hidden in the girl toilets.

She will not do that not on my turns , I was shaken out of my head as the school bell rang for end of class , I made my way out of class when I was stopped by Angela , nice girl , very sweet to everyone even if they didn't deserve it.

"Um, Alice sorry for stopping you it's just , Ben text me from his field trip saying he saw Bella trip in the corridor today before class , she was like 5 minutes late for Mrs Millberrys lesson and you know how Mrs Millberry is, Bella seemed really upset about it , I saw her run into the girls toilets , I knew you had a free period now , like Bella dose , I was wondering if you could talk to her , I have to get to Pe ,Also Ben wanted me to tell Bella he was sorry for not stopping to help , it was he was really late to the field trip bus,".

Angela's eyes looked like there were about to pour out with tear any second as her nose was already running , I knew from the second Bella came to the school the first time round , that Angela ad her would make great friends and it's what Bella needed not someone like Jessica Stanley , the bitch of school and Slut.

"It's ok Angela , I will go and check on her , to make sure she hasn't injured herself and make sure she's ok , if not I will see if Mrs Cope will let me take her home if she's not ready to come back to school today , she just hasn't been her same".

Angela silently nodded and walked of waving at me, I made my way to the toilets , soon as I stepped in , I was hit with the nasty smell of the chemical bleach , I could near Bella silently crying for human ears but not to ours and I could smell her quiet easily , I made my way to the middle stall.

Something I wasn't expecting was to be ambushed as soon as she saw my pumps , as they hugged me and cried , I shhed her like a mother would do with their crying infant , lightly patting her on the back , not talking till she was ready.

After about 10 minutes she stood up straight, looking like a mess, her lovely born eyes now had ugly red rings round them and horrid bags, her hair was looking a lot like a birds nest.

"Sorry Alice" I cut her off before she could say any more, "Bella you have nothing to be sorry for, I heard what happened from Angela and her boyfriend Ben said he saw you fall on your way to class, he said to tell you he was sorry he didn't stop to help, he was in a rush he was late to catch the bus for the field trip. Mrs Millberry shouldn't have been such a Bitch!"

I felt so frustrated with Mrs Millberry and she has no patients bone in her body, if she had just let Bella explain why she was late.

Bella's lip was trembling as she kept biting it, I could smell she had already hit under the surface as I could smell her blood, but some reason it didn't tempt me not a tiny bit.

Bella looked at her shoes, she stemmed not really knowing what to say to what I just told her , I guess it's because she's never heard me use that certain type of langue really , but I will always stick to my word because Mrs Millberry will always be the a bitch in my mind.

Bella seemed not knowing where to look, she seemed nerviest, she seemed to have seen her reflection in the mirror because suddenly her face dropped in shock as her eyes meet the mirror.

She looked me in the eyes, "Alice, I was wondering, you know I look like a right mess now, do u want to do give me a makeover?"

I could hold my squire of delight as I started to pull out my make out of my bag, I pushed Bella on the toilet seat, I ready to make Bella look like a super star, I knew if I kept all my make up in my bag at school one day it will all be worth it and like always imp right.

Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.

So please leave reviews


	24. Saved By The Bell

Bella's POV

Free period had just ended and I had to leave Alice by her next class witch was Science, I was walking down corridor, all the guys were staring with their mouths hanging open and all the girl were glaring, I even saw one girl punch, what I think was her boyfriend, in the arm because he was paying me more attention then he was her.

I felt very exposed and open, it all the boys looking at me like a pieces of meat, I always wished I had an older brother at these type of times, one who would be much taller than me, that no guy would think to even speak to me because they would be scared of him, When I was little I would imagine I had one, I would call him Emmett.

I reached my next lesson just in time , the teacher Mrs Perret was just letting the students in side as I got there, Mrs Perret teaches history , History was boring like always , the same old stuff that I learnt in my old school in Phoenix's, Nothing new ever came up in history class.

Half way thought the lesson I got a note slide on my desk , it didn't say who it was from but I could have guessed , the writing was very messy and it looked like a 14 years old boys handwriting , not being mean or anything really just pointing out the obvious , Mike was staring at me all thought the class.

_**Yo Bella, you look great, make up really suits you, you should wear it more often, and I was wondering I you wanted to c a movie with me on Saturday?**_

I could swear I was blushing, just by reading the damn note, I write No and sent it back to him, hoping he would send it back and lucky enough he didn't, but he did look like a sad puppy for the rest of the lesson, I felt bad that I upset him but I didn't want to say yes and lead him on to think something will happened between us because I won't date.

I packed my thing away and made it towards the door , I could hear Mike behind me , telling me to wait up but I carried on moving not wanting to wait and see what he has to say , it was lunch break now and I said to Alice I would meet her in the cafeteria and sit with her.

Finding my way to the cafeteria wasn't too hard, I just followed the other students, I got in the lurch line and got myself some sloppy joe, I looked around and saw Alice sitting with a boy, he had the same eyes as Alice and very pale skin, I wondered if he was enough Cullen brother, it made me wonder what happened to the other three, I knew there were two other boy and a girl, because Alice mentioned the on are shopping trip.

I didn't even relies my feet were moving as I was thinking because soon as I snapped out of it I was right by Alice's table, I pulled a bright orange chair out right next to Alice and sat down with my lunch, Alice only has a small lunch, 1 Apple and a Carole bar, not enough for a lunch of course, it was the exact same with her brother.

Alice was jumping up and down ready to explode "Bella I'm so happy you decided to join us!" She hugged me with her iron grip and wouldn't let go for about 5 minutes, I could barely feel my arms as she let go. Pointing to the boy next to her "this is Jasper ,he my adopted brother I told you about but also my boyfriend," I knew this already from the shopping trip , Jasper stretched his hand out for me to shake , "Hello , nice to meet you Bella, in Jasper as Alice pointed out,". He seemed so, what's the word, not from this generation, I have never meet a boy with such manners before.

All thought lunch all Alice talked about was hopping and clothes , planning are next shopping trip , just before to bell rung , I remembered what I wanted to ask her all lunch about her other brothers and sister , wondering where they were.

"Hey Alice, what happened to your other siblings, did they ditch school or something," I sniggered a little at my own little joke.

Alice's face seamed to find my question a bit unexpected but as soon as she was about to answer the bell went, and she got up and left like the school was on fire with Jasper along her side.

I guess she could say, saved by the bell.

Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.

So please leave reviews


	25. The Empty feeling

Bella POV

Well the rest of the school day went by as boring as it could , by the time I reached my rusty old car, my baby, I felt like I was about to collapses , I was too tired , but instead the world had something else in plan for me.

Mike came running to me in the parking lot as soon as he stepped out of those big chunky door that seem to weight the same amount as iron, he looked all hot and red in the face as he got closer to me.

I really didn't want to deal with him, his note in history gave me the shivers, I didn't want to have to deal with having to turn him down, I never been good at saying no, to anyone really, if someone asked me to do something I would always end up saying 'sure yer' I guess I'm not a no person.

Mike was leaning on my baby , out of breath and looking very sweaty , not looking attracted one little bit , he was wearing a thick dark blue sweater and clumpy looking jeans that were hanging down from his waste , his blonde hair sticking to his forehead.

"Hey Mike, how you doing," I tried to sound as nice as I really could and not let him on that he was bothering me.

his face brightened up a soon as I spoke , looking like a puppy who's just been thrown a bone , he stood up straight with this wired look in his eyes , I think was support to look seductive but no way it did.

"Hey Bell, you are looking rather beautiful today, if I might say, "He tried to say in the most seductive tone of voice.

I pretended to look hurt as I could, pretending I was offended, "Mike, are you saying I don't always look beautiful," saying in the most upset voice I could put on.

Mike looked caught off guard and tried to re-apply his words better, "I'm no.t saying you don't ... beautiful, no! Not at all Bell,"

I got in my truck but before I drove of I said "Mike you are really mean sometimes,"

I drove of hoping this would help him get off my back for a couple of day if he thinks I'm mad with him, then maybe we will give me time before he tries to talk to me again, I feel bad but I don't want to lead him on, I would hate to do that, but I don't know any other way of letting him down easy.

I got home, first thing I noticed was Charlie's cruiser was not parked in the drive way, I guess he's working late today. I made my way into the kitchen to see if we had anything I could make diner with tonight , in the fridge we had some pork that need using up today and a bag of peas in the freezer , there was a tone of frozen fish in the freezer , I guess Charlie goes fishing a lot.

I wopped up diner with some potatoes I found to make mash with sausages and peas , I sat at the table on my own , Charlie phoned to say he won't be home till alter so not to wait up for him , I told him his diner would be in the oven for when he gets home.

After diner I ran upstairs to finish my homework I got in history and science, I was surprise not to get any more but I guess I was lucky today, after 2 hours I was done and it was just turning 9:00 pm.

The rain outside had got heavier and all I could hear was it pelting down on the window, it was dark outside, too dark to see anything thought my window and to cloudy to see the stairs and moon tonight.

I alone and very bored , I needed some new books because I had read mine over 20 times each , I hoped the weather would die down a bit on the weekend so I would be able to go in to Port Angeles to the book stores to get some new books.

I played in my bed clean and dressed for bed , I kept thinking about how today it felt wired at school I felt like some think was missing , my hands felt to warm all day and in science it left to lonely , well I mean more loner the in any other class I was in.

I felt myself drifting of to sleep as I remembered about Alice's Siblings.

Hello readers , i would love for you to leave reviews please , i wanna know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.

So please leave reviews


	26. The Phone Call

Alice POV

Poor Bella, so confused about herself and everything around her.

I didn't mean to run about on Bella at lunch, but I couldnt think I anything to really say to where everyone was, I could of said they have gone on vacation to distance family to finish school, but I know Bella smart, flip sake she figured out we were vampires when she had been in folks less than a year.

Jasper kept tying to comfort me , holding my hand and putting up with my annoying rambling , he always know when I'm stressed and that's before he even uses his gift.

"Alice, please Hun, stop worrying, everything will be fine, most people get there memory back after a couple of months, I'm sure Bella will be the same," He always does this, he tries to comfort me but nothing can, I miss the old Bella, I miss when we could run at the speed of light and Bella would just laughs and sulk that she couldn't keep up.

I miss seeing Bella laid on the sofa in Edwards's arms, not caring that she was cold or that she was around a bunch of vampires, the family nights when we were would just lay around watch movies and I would see Bella jump at the film and cover round the arms of Edward.

I know that nothing will ever be the same because are family abandoned, are sister, daughter in her time of need, I don't know if I could ever really forgive them what they have done, I worried that if Bella gets her memory back and she finds out they left her when she needed them the most that she won't forgive them ever, it would brake Edwards heart but truly it would be all his fault.

I felt calmness fall down on me like a thick blanket, I knew Jasper was doing it, I didn't care because he was doing it out of love. I was suddenly pulled into a vision, Carlisle was going to call me in 5 minutes. I jump up and pulled out my phone waiting for to ring. 5 minutes exact it did just like my vision said.

"Hey Carlisle, I knew you were going to call but I decided to wait for you to call instead of me calling you because,"

"Haa , Alice calm down and please let me get a word in , yes it's great to hear from you , I was just checking up on you and Jasper,"

"Were ok , it's not the same in the big house without you lot , when will you be coming back , please come back soon , you know as much as I know this will turn out horribly and Bella needs all of us if she's going to get her memory back , god sake Carlisle you're a doctor! You know as well as I know, that a patient who has amnesia needs to be around familiar surroundings to get there memory back," I know I lost my temper a bit but this decision I ridicules.

"Alice please calm down , yes I know I'm a doctor , have been for many centres now ," he sounded tired , if that's even possible, "That's another reason I called , the whole family , well there just not the same with you and Jasper not here , the family is not the same with Bella not here , Esme she doesn't garden , she sits at the table most of the day looking at old photos of the family , Emmett he's wont laugh , he doesn't play pranks or play on his Xbox no more , Rosalie , yes even Rosalie she sad , she stays in her room reading all the time if not that she's out hunting."

I felt my self-bubbling up, hoping what I think he saying is true, and "So your saying you're coming home, home to Folks, you going to help us with Bella, wait! What about Edward, you didn't say anything about Edward, what's he doing? How he handling the separation?"

I waited, I heard Carlisle huff over the phone, I could just feel it in my frozen bones that's would not like the answer, I Jasper was holding my hand after hearing the whole convocation over the phone.

"Alice, yes this means were coming home , it was stupid for us to decide to just up and leave but the thing is , Edward , we don't know really were he is , after we can to Alaska , he left saying he needed time , we spoke over the phone but he won't tell me where he is,"

I couldn't believe it, Edward, Edward had left the family and won't be coming home, he ran off like a coward.

X

End of chapter

Yay there coming home, I been waiting a while to right that, so yay but boo Edward ran off some were, well are you happy that at lesson you will have most of the Cullen's back.

I'm thinking of sorting the friendship out between Bella and the Cullen's before, Edward and Bella can be sorry

Hello readers , I would love for you to leave reviews please , I want to know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.

So please leave reviews


	27. The English Lesson

Bella's pov

Nothing seems to go right today, first my alarm didn't go off so I had to rush to get ready, Charlie had used all the hot water o my shower was freezing, the weather was terrible today tipping it down with rain and I have had no breakfast.

Soon as I got to school the bell rang so by the time I reached my first lesson being History with Jasper , I was 5 minuet late and very soaked and I think it made my shirt see through because a lot of the boys were not looking at my face but I chest.

I walked in to English feeling horrid and looking like a drowned cat, as soon as the teacher saw me, let's just say Mrs Perret did not look happy to see me, "Miss Swan will you please explain why you are late and making a puddle in my class room," I could tell that the boys must of already don something to make her mad because normal she's not this evil.

I felt on the spot , I hated the feeling that twisted inside me , it made me feel sick , "I'm sorry im late Mrs , my car wasn't very happy this morning and decided not to start , lucky on 5th time it started , I am very sorry for disturbing the lesson," she seemed very happy with my grovelling.

"Okay , thank you for your apologies Miss Swan , now go take your seat and please call the office next time if something like that happens, so I can least know why you're going to be late to my class ,"

I made my way to the back of class room to my seat, I could hear some of the girl sniggering and some of boys just looking at my chest as I walked by, I felt so exposed but soon as I past jaspers seat he passed me his jumper, I moulted 'thank you' as I walked my and taking it, soon as I settled down I realised that the topic on the bored was the Civil war and I had one this in Phonexs.

The time past very fast by time I realised it the bell went and everyone started to pack up and walk out of the class room, I followed and reached Jasper in the hallway as he was waiting for me, "Thank you for the jumper," he gave me a smile "it was nothing, it was Alice who told me the bring one, she has these sort of seiners sometimes like she just knows when somethings going to be needed,". I burst out laughing "I should have known,"

We split apart as I made my way to English , the first thing I noticed was there was someone sat in the seat next to mine , this guy he was huge and I mean huge , he was massive in size but you could tell it was not fat as his mushes shaped his t-shirt , his eyes were golden and his hair was a really dark brown like a coffee colour , he made this large bear laugh when he saw me, he was very scary but something in me felt like me was no feat , something like I already knew him.

I made my way to my seat but I slipped right in front of my seat, I felt my cheeks turn hot, I was lucky to grab the table corner so I didn't face plant the floor, I felt the laugh again it was shaking the table, I was able to pull myself up and get say in my seat before the teacher got In the class room.

I could feel his eyes on me and he had this smile on his face that looked like it would stretch hi face too much that it could break, I tried to curtain my fringe, I hate it when people looked at me, it seemed the whole class was shocked to see him and they were all talking about him but I could not hear any of them say his name. The teacher came in and started the lesson, we were made to write a short story, I knew the perfect one, I sat there writing about a girl lot in the world, till she found her prince but he had to leave to protect her, soon as I was finished I still had 30 minutes left so I sat there doddering on my spare paper.

I looked over and saw big bear had finished as well, I was drawing my picture of the prince when a note came my way.

**Hey BELLA, what's with the silence treatment, PS I didn't know you could draw**

I was really confused I didn't even know this bear of a guy and he talking to me like he knew his whole life , so confusing , I decided not to write back because the bell was about to go , I packed up and gave in my work.

Soon enough it was lunch time , I made my way thought the corridors , being pushed into corners and being moved by the big crowds I finally made it to the cafeteria , I forgot my lunch money this morning and I forgot any lunch.

I made my way to Alice's table when I saw that there was two other people there , I didn't know what to do , I didn't know that Alice had any more friends really , I guess I could go to the library , I was making my way out of there when I felt tiny hands on my arm.

I turned round to see Alice, "Alice, what are you doing?" I could tell she was not playing any game as she started to pull me to her table , who knew such a small girl could be so strong, "Alice you have company , I will go to the library , I don't want to be a sore thump,".

"Bella, this is my brother and sister, Emmett and Rosalie,"

I saw the bear from English and a model next to him, I felt my face go very hot with my blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omg there back, yay , what do you think , im sorry it not really long

Hello readers , I would love for you to leave reviews please , I want to know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.

So please leave reviews


	28. Alice's Vision

Bella's POV

I feel exactly as I said, a sore thump stuck out, I was sat next to Alice and Jasper, but I kept feeling the eyes of everyone else in the school eyes staring daggers in my back, I have no idea why thought, maybe they don't like the other Cullen's for some odd reasons, maybe that's why the others had left for a little bit, I just hope they don't start trouble for them, now that there back.

Emmett is really funny , he keeps sticking the bread sticks in his nose just to make me laugh, his size doesn't seem to be a problem with me , yes he's very big but as Alice had told me , he more of a very large teddy bear then anything , he's the protector of the their family. Rosalie she actually really nice , even though she looks like a hard cold bitch , well she is on the outside , I can tell she has been hurt in her life , she got this brick wall up , protecting herself from anything out there but now I got to know her she really nice , she loves cars and wants to be a mechanic when she's older but she also like Alice , she a shopaholic , that scares me a bit because if it was bad with Alice , I can't imagine what It would be like with both of them.

"Alice? I was wondering, maybe, I'm just saying," "ow my god Bella , spit it out," her reaction made the whole table burst out laughing , everyone in the lunch hall were looking at us as we were crazy , well I know I'm a tiny bit crazy but I don't know about them lot, after the laughter died down , I regained my voice back , "what I was trying to spit out , as dearie Alice over there put it , was, we could have a sleep over as a welcome back to Emmett and Rosalie , please say yes , it would be so fun , it could be an all-nighter with movies,". I started talking so fast, I would very surprise if any of them could even understand me.

But instead Alice started making a very girly scream and jumping up and down in her seat, I could see poor Jasper trying to keep her in her seat and stopping her from falling right of it, after a minuet she finally died down, but what was even funnier was Alice was not the only one doing the excited jumpy in there chair because Emmett was doing to exact excited jump, I felt my inside twist so much with the laughter I was trying to hold in.

Alice grabbed hold of my arm, her eyes suddenly went very still and the whole table went very quiet.

Alice's POV

Vision

Bella was in Pe , it was swimming today , the whole class was lined up agenise the pool , they were doing timing today to see who was faster swimming in the class for the school swimming club, Bella was first , she jumped in the pool when the whistle went , she was doing a breast stroke , her head going under and coming back up , suddenly Mike jumped in the pool to quickly and Bella bumped her head on the side of the pol and she was going under , screaming from the class and water splashing as the teach jumps in.

End of vision

Ow my god, what did I just see? She can't go to pe! No!

Bella's POV

It felt like an electric shook, Alice's grip got harder and then suddenly her face totally changed her face showed shock and horror, I don't know what happened but I worried.

"Alice are you ok," I tried to place my hand on her back but I was to slow because faster than I could see, she was up on her feet, "The bell about to go, come on Jasper," I could see she was eyeing Emmett and Rosalie behind me, soon as they left the table the bell went just as she said, I'm really starting to think she does have a power of seeing the future or something.

Pe next and what makes it even worse its swimming, I really do hate swimming. I made my way to my gym locker to get my bag out for my swimming stuff, I went to get changed but I realised my swim suit was gone , I swear I packed it but it's gone and so is my spare one , I guess I must of used it before the accident and forgot to place it back.

I made my way to coach and she gave me a clean one from the office and I was the last to get ready thanks to my invisible swim suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omg, what's going to happen?

Do you want to know?

Will she remember something if she hits her head?

Will she remember Edward? Will she remember the whole vampire thing?

Do you want to know, if you do you have to leave a review?

I'm going to be a little mean , I won't place a new chapter till chapter has 5 reviews, I'm sorry for being mean , but I love hearing what you think for the chapter but I don't get many at all.

Thank you for reading


	29. Bella's Memory

Bella's POV

The water seemed to be ok today, just right really its not to warm, not to cold. Mike seemed like a zombie today he looks like he hasn't been asleep in weeks, his eyes are red and he looks way too relaxed to be swimming.

The whole class was lining up by the swimming pool , the teacher wanted us to do back strokes in the water and she even said she will be timing us , I hate it because when you're doing back stroke you can't see any think coming ahead of you and I'm most likely to bump my head on the pool.

The whistle was blown and I jumped in , I kept my speed as I was swimming , so far so good, I was making my way to the end when suddenly the last thing I saw was mike jumping in , I felt my self-colliding with something , I couldn't see straight , I felt like my lungs were on fire as I sunk to the bottom on the pool , I couldn't get myself start , suddenly , it felt like my mind was being blown I had these memorise being played in front of my eyes, like watching a movie.

There was me sitting with all the Cullen's, including the doctor and that really nice women, what's her name? Esme I'm going to guess, we were all sitting in this really nice place , everything looked so fancy we were all laughing at Emmett , he was pretending to be a seal with two chopsticks hanging from his mouth. I was sat on someone's lap , I can't see the face it's all blurred , there voice it's like charm bells , I have heard it before , why can't I remember who the voice belongs to.

It suddenly felt like I was being sucked back into the world, my eyes felt so stiff and my throat felt so saw like it was on fire, my whole body felt like I had been hit by a monster truck. I didn't even try to move because I knew if I did I would regret it so much.

I could hear voices around me , it was Charlie's he was on the phone to the head master because he used the name Dillan , I decided to listen in for a bit because I told him I was awake, "Dillan , I want that Newton boy expelled , he was on drugs at school! He could have killed Bella! I think she has been in hospital to much this past year and I don't want anything else happening to her, if she stays at your school!"

Wow , I so suppers Mike was on drugs , I never thought of him to be on them , Erik maybe but just a study drunk nothing more.

I opened my eyes enough so the light didn't hurt them to much that chlorines a bitch in the eyes, I could see blurs of things , I knew from the very start I was in hospital , were else would I be, the smell is a big give away.

I could see a tall figure in a what looks like a chair , I guess that's Charlie , "Dad," I tried to say but came out like a frog choke , Charlie jumped so high out of his chair , I guess I scared him a bit but a soon he saw it was me who spoke he came running to my side.

"Bella, you're awake! Just stay there when I get your doctor," really Charlie were else will I go, I laughed to myself, sat myself up slowly when Charlie left the room , so I could at least see the things in front of me properly. One thing I didn't notice when I was awake was that I had a massive cask on my arm, that's just great.

Charlie returned, running thought the door to my room and followed was Dr Cullen, I was surprised to see, I thought he left with his family for a bit, I guess he was back.

He looked the same as the last time I saw him, this golden eyes and hair, in his pearly while Dr Coat and that pearly white skin to match.

"Hello again Bella, what have you got yourself into this time,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I been having troubles at home

I hope you liked this chapter, if you did please leave a review

I'm going to be a little mean , I won't place a new chapter till chapter has 5 reviews, I'm sorry for being mean , but I love hearing what you think for the chapter but I don't get many at all.

Thank you for reading


	30. Dr Cullen is back

Carlisle POV

We had just got to the house when my phono went off, I guessed it was Alice asking if we settled back in ok, "Hello this is Dr Cullen, "

"Carlisle, "Alice how did I know "Its Bella, you need to go down to the hospital right now, "

I hung up straight away , how dose Bella do it , soon as imp back she's in trouble and needs a Dr's help , I kissed Esme goodbye and got in the car , not really caring about the speed limits round here , imp made my way to the hospital , they knew I was coming back because I had phoned them when we just got off are plane telling them that we didn't care of the snow Alaska very much and I was not support to start till tomorrow but I bet they will be glad to have a helping pair of hands.

I walked into the hospital, soon as nurse Clare saw me her face brined up, "Welcome back Dr Cullen, we were not expecting you till tomorrow," She looked out of breath and flushed, I guess its busier then usher today, "Yes hello Clare, I thought that maybe I could be of some use, I overheard the hospital was a bit packed and busy today, so imp here to help,".

She looked reefed to hear me say the words help , "Yes , thank you , thank would be great , were two doctors down today , We have just got a call out about a teen girl with a head injury and a possible broken arm and ribs , something to do with an accident at the high school swimming ,".

I knew she was talking about Bella straight away , Alice had updated me on what had happened , "very well , I will get myself suited up and tight on that case, ".

I made my way to my old office, they kept it the same properly hoping I would be back or just that they don't get new doctors here very often.

I made my way to the front on wait of the Ambulance, I would had fathered treated her at the house but I guess because she doesn't know what we are would seem very unshed to her, As soon as they arrived, I could see belle was not awake, I think imp more thankful for that because I didn't want her to get fluted about me being her doctor.

It was along 3 hours working on Bella but as soon as she was out of operation for her broken arm she was out of harm's way, we still had to keep an eye on here because of the concussion but that would have to be a 24 hour open window of someone keep waking her up every 2 hours, I know a tired Bella will not be very happy about that one.

I got a phone call from Emmett asking if she was alright, I told him she was ok with a broken arm, a concussion and some very sore ribs, he sounded refed to here, I could hear Alice in back ground telling him, that she told him so, I guess Alice had already told them but they wanted to hear it from me.

I wished we never left, maybe if we had stayed then Bella might even remembered us my now, at the moment all she know us as is the Cullen family and me as a Dr that helped her when she slipped in the shower and Alice as a very good friend with her siblings, imp glad that she has re-connected with Alice and Jasper.

I kept on checking on her making sure she was doing well , when Charlie turned up after getting the message the hospital left for him , he seemed more angry than upset , he kept going on about getting Newton kicked out of school, he wasn't very shocked to see me at all , he just said "I knew your family would miss Folks , they always do ,doesn't matter about the weather here , it's the small Tron thing they will miss," but the only thing he was worried about was if Edward had come back with us , "I told him that Edward decided to stay with are distant family for a while , he is still not himself after Bella not remembering him , he will come back soon and make it right but he just needs to find himself first,".

He seemed understanding of Edward, imp glad he did, then maybe he would be happier about their relashinship next time round, if he has seen what it does to him to be away from Bella.

I was checking on one of my other path ions , when I heard Bella voice addressing Charlie , I was so glad that she was awake , I made my way down the corridor , so I could 'check up on her progress' , I didn't know if she would remember me still , she only saw she once since her amnesia happened , I decided the best thing to do is to make it look like I was one of her fathers old friends , like I did when I frist time I ever saw her when Edward saved her getting crushed by that car.

I opened the door , feeling happy as ever to see Bella again , I started to feel like Alice , but when I was about to open the door , the door opned on its open and Charlie was there , he stepped out into the hall way , he looked frustrated , I knew he was on the phoned to the head master of the high school , "Dr Cullen , Belles awake ,". "Thank you Charlie, I was just about to pop in to check on her anyway, she made getting timing like always,"

I followed Charlie into the room, when I saw Bella, I could see she had grown so much in the matter of shot time, her hair was longer and she had put on some wait, Edward was always worried because she was underweight for the age and high, she looked more of a women then a teenage girl now.

Putting my Dr Voice on now, trying to read her like any other patient is the hardest thing I could do.

"Hello again Bella, what have you got yourself into this time,"


	31. The visit from Doctor Dracula

Bella's POV

Nothing better then have your head beat in by hitting a pool and if anyone asks me, the poll started it first, I was just giving it a taste of its own medicine.

The hospital seemed to be the same as always, it stunk of clean and medicine, all you can see the blindingness of white as they don't like using colour in hospitals because they think white means accident or something.

I could tell Charlie was not to happy to be stuck in the hospital with me, I think its more worried then anything, I keep getting head injuries, I might lose it one of these days or end up with a serious head problem.

I wonder if you can actually lose your head if you hit it another time on pavements and walls, like it just plucks its self of your body and says its had another of your clumsy feet and just walk away, i think the median they gave me has gone to my head because I'm thinking like a crazy person.

"Dad when can I get out of here, I hate it, it stinks," I tried my good old puppy face, it always worked on Charlie not so much on Rene but she was always stubborn, I guess that's where I got it from.

Charlie just huffed and fell back into one of those stick like chairs, the ones that make you feel like your sitting on a pile of rocks. "I don't know Bella, we have to wait for the doctor to come in first and make sure you haven't done no more damage to that poor head of yours, whats this, the 6th accident of the year involving your head, I think I need to wrap you in bubble wrap."

That actually made me laugh but laughing wasn't good as it hurt my chest, swallowing to much water isn't good for your chest or your lungs.

I started to cough so much I was leaning forwards , it was so painful , I could see at the corner of my eye Charlie look startled and ran over with a cup of water, taking sips of the water started to help , I finally started to lie back down on the bed when, there was a knock at the door, hoping it was the doctor and I could finally leave this dreadful place.

My smile didn't last to long before it was replaced with a look of shock, as who could it be walking into my room, no other then Dr Cullen, the Dracula himself, I could see Charlie was looking shocked himself so I knew this wasn't his doings.

Looking all god all mighty, with his golden eyes and his always perfect hair, smiling so much it could actually fall of this face any moment. "Hello Bella, I see you got yourself into another tumble, let see if your well another to get out of this bed for tonight,".

He came forwards and placed his frozen carrot fingers on my head and started feeling around for any bumps to be concerned about, from the look of him, he didn't find any as hes still smiling.

"seems all good , no bumps that seem to do any damage, only except one that will be there for a while as its were you actually bumped it on that pool, I'm writing you a note to keep you out of any sports related activity for now and you can get dressed and can leave,".

I'm so happy to find out I don't have to be stuck doing sports for awhile, I could jump for joy, if my head wasn't feeling as if it was about to fall of my shoulders. carlisle wrote something down on a note pad and passed it to Charlie, Chalie seemed to just nod his head in agreement, whats going on.

carlisle turned and looked to me, " Bella, the family is back in town, all of us, except Edward and I was just asking Charlie if you two would like to come round for tea tonight if you like or tomorrow if you don't feel up to it tonight? I also have prescribed you some medicine for any headaches you may get from your bump today,".

To say I was shocked that's a lie, I was more worried I hadn't seen the other Cullens in such a long time, I don't know what to say


End file.
